El Clan Tsukino
by Atori-chan
Summary: Tres hermanas separadas por Orochimaru se unirán nuevamente gracias a Hebi y lograrán el nacimiento de nuevos amores.
1. Prólogo

_**DEDICADO A MIS NECHANS: L.I.T Y LAMSI**_

**SUMARY:** Tres hermanas separadas por Orochimaru se unirán nuevamente gracias a Hebi y lograrán el nacimiento de nuevos amores.

**Aviso: **Este fic en realidad era solo para que lo leyeran dos personas, las cuales gracias a ellas este fic no existiría. Y por ello, no me paré en los detalles como hago normalmente. Obviamente alguno de los personajes estará bastante Occ, pero esto es un fic, y solo el creador es capaz de mantener la personalidad, y si además es un fic que contiene romance, imposible de crear un fic de este estilo a no ser que estén siempre callados.

**Parejas: **Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto; Itachi x Occ x Juugo; Gaara x Occ x Kankuro; Sasori x Occ x Kabuto; Shikamaru x Temari; Pein x Konan; Naruto x Hinata; Neji x Tenten.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto. Excepto los personajes de Aine (es de mi propiedad); Himeko (propiedad de L.I.T); y Hikari (propiedad de Lamsi)

* * *

**-EL CLAN TSUKINO-**

_by: Atori_

* * *

_PRÓLOGO:_

Las cinco naciones, así era conocido en el mundo de los ninjas las cinco grandes potencias. De ellas existían múltiples villas prósperas como la gran conocida Konoha en el país del fuego; la bélica y desconfiada como suna en las fronterizas del país del fuego. Pero también existían numerosas villas ocultas de poco prestigio como la del Sonido. Pobre en todo lo derivado. Pequeña y sin nada que llamase la atención, excepto el clan que imperaba en fuerza y talento. Tal era su poder que el Otokage le temía y al mismo tiempo confiaba.

Aquel clan, conocido como el clan Tsukino estaba compuesto en su mayoría por la gran mayoría de ninjas del Sonido. Pero solo unos pocos poseían aquella barrera de sangre que sin duda, algunos codiciaban. Se trataba de una técnica ocular donde sus ojos claros u oscuros se tornaban amarillos emitiendo un gran resplandor que podría causar la ceguera a su oponente. Sin embargo, corría el rumor de que ese jutsu tenía variantes más poderosas que ninguno a la fecha había podido conseguir. Muchos padecieron en el proceso, ceguera, suicidio, muerte, locura… era demasiado peligroso y los miembros inocentes del clan lo sabían. Pero eran sus padres quiénes les inducían a conseguir tal fuente de poder. Tentándoles con lo maravilloso que sería la vida con semejante poder. Lo que podían conseguir para el país. Lo que podían conseguir para sí mismos.

Talentosos shinobis que resultaban para el futuro del clan un completo fracaso.

No entendían que eso acabaría por destruirles, destruir aquella pequeña villa y dejar que un poderoso shinobi la invadiera sin que el Otokage pudiera hacer nada.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-_VARIOS AÑOS DESPUÉS_-

-nos moveremos como Hebi y solo tendremos un objetivo. –decía Sasuke todo firme y serio ante sus tres nuevos compañeros de equipo- Uchiha Itachi.

-perdona, –habló Suigetsu con la mano alzada en señal de pedir permiso para hablar, aunque su sonrisa pícara indicaba que estaba haciendo broma de algo- ya te he dicho que no me importa acompañarte, por el asunto de Samehada.

-¿pero?

-tengo una sugerencia para ti. Más bien, una proposición. Quizás no lo sepas, pero Orochimaru tiene en su poder a las únicas supervivientes del clan Tsukino.

-oye, ¿qué te traes entre manos? –saltó Karin a la defensiva- yo odio a esas mocosas.

-y el sentimiento es mutuo lo sé.

-Suigetsu, lo que sea, dilo ya. –dijo Sasuke con poca paciencia.

-¿no has oído hablar de ellas y de su barrera de sangre? –preguntó como una tentación que cualquiera no se puede negar- podemos liberar a la que está prisionera en esta villa y así cumplir con éxito nuestra misión.

-tsk. –bufó Karin observando como Sasuke tenía en cuenta esa petición.

-si una de las supervivientes está aquí, ¿dónde están las otras? ¿Cuántas son? –preguntó Juugo interesado.

-tres en total y hermanas. Según sé, Orochimaru le implantó una marca maldita a la mayor para que en un futuro fuese su recipiente. Por eso quedó aquí. Por otro lado, la mediana se encuentra prisionera en una mazmorra secreta en Suna cuando hicieron la alianza entre la arena y el sonido hace años para hundir Konoha.

-… -a la mente del Uchiha regresó aquella época y su lucha contra Gaara donde nunca hubo un ganador. Solo la frustración de que el Uzumaki tuviera un poder más inmenso que el suyo.

-y la pequeña está en Konoha, en uno de los antiguos escondrijos de Orochimaru. Aunque han pasado casi diez años y vete a saber cómo estarán las tres.

-¿no dijiste que una de ellas está aquí? –preguntó Juugo desconcertado- además tú mismo sugeriste la idea de que una de ellas se una a nosotros.

-bueno, pregúntale a Karin, ya que custodiaba la zona donde la mayor estaba.

-tsk. Como si nos importara.

-Karin. –pronunció Sasuke simplemente a que le dijera lo que sabía.

-ella sigue en buen estado, aunque encarcelada en una celda aparte. Como Suigetsu dijo, Orochimaru planeaba usarla como contenedor una vez obtenido tu poder.

-parece que podría sernos útil. –dijo el Uchiha con el hecho de saber que Orochimaru iba a usarla como pretendía poseerle a él.

-más que la bestia de Karin, seguro. –agregó Suigetsu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡imbécil! –pegándole un puñetazo convirtiendo su cabeza en agua.

-es suficiente. Karin, llévanos a donde está esa chica y no quiero más peleas sin sentido. –aunque la última advertencia era para Suigetsu que se iba recomponiendo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

He aquí este proyecto que tenía desde hace meses y que no tenía intención de publicarlo, pero en fin, por algunos asuntos me decidí y aquí está. En un principio no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, de momento tengo ocho capítulos hechos, de camino escribiendo el nueve.

Pienso actualizarlo cada tres semanas, y si la aceptación es buena, cada dos semanas.

Besos a todos/as.

'Atori'


	2. Capítulo 01

_**DEDICADO A MIS NECHANS: L.I.T Y LAMSI**_

**SUMARY:** Tres hermanas separadas por Orochimaru se unirán nuevamente gracias a Hebi y lograrán el nacimiento de nuevos amores.

**Aviso: **Este fic en realidad era solo para que lo leyeran dos personas, las cuales gracias a ellas este fic no existiría. Y por ello, no me paré en los detalles como hago normalmente. Obviamente alguno de los personajes estará bastante Occ, pero esto es un fic, y solo el creador es capaz de mantener la personalidad, y si además es un fic que contiene romance, imposible de crear un fic de este estilo a no ser que estén siempre callados.

**Parejas: **Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto; Itachi x Occ x Juugo; Gaara x Occ x Kankuro; Sasori x Occ x Kabuto; Shikamaru x Temari; Pein x Konan; Naruto x Hinata; Neji x Tenten.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto. Excepto los personajes de Aine (es de mi propiedad); Himeko (propiedad de L.I.T); y Hikari (propiedad de Lamsi)

**-EL CLAN TSUKINO-**

_by: Atori_

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

Parados frente a la puerta, Karin gruñía una y otra vez sin gustarle todavía la sugerencia del 'simpático' de Suigetsu; el mencionado por su parte, reía pícaramente mirando de reojo la expresión molesta de la única miembro femenino imaginándose lo bien que se lo iba a pasar con la nueva incorporación; Juugo veía las reacciones de sus compañeros con un interrogante en la cabeza sin comprender muy bien que maquinaban esos dos extraños que se llevaban como el perro y el gato; y Sasuke ignoraba lo que él consideraba una completa estupidez. En su mente estaba el liberar a esa Tsukino preguntándose interiormente cómo sería ese poder que había codiciado a Orochimaru.

De su espalda sacó a chokuto y de un mandoble destruyó el muro que lo separaba. Los restos de la puerta cayeron en su totalidad y se encontró con una habitación que no tenía nada, solo una pequeña ventana como única luz.

-creo que ya se ha convertido en cadáver. –objetó Karin deseando que Sasuke la creyera y no tener que reclutarla.

Sin embargo, el Uchiha no le hizo caso. Se internó en la habitación echándole una ojeada, intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad hasta que deslumbró una silueta en uno de los rincones. Sus ojos le permitieron ver que estaba sentada, hecha un ovillo y los ojos cerrados, quizás estuviera durmiendo.

-¿qué quieres? –preguntó secamente aquella chica.

Su idea fue errónea. Ella estaba bien despierta, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados y mantenía la postura.

-¿eres Tsukino? –fue su respuesta.

-Aine Tsukino, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-he venido a liberarte.

Sasuke se fijó en que le ponía especial atención, sobre todo cuando en medio de las penumbras había abierto los ojos con sorpresa desvelando un verde que le traía ciertos recuerdos, aunque la tonalidad de ese verde no se asemejaba a la de aquella chica que había estado enamorada de él.

Un cierto halo de nostalgia le invadió preguntándose si Sakura estaba con otro como su supuesto mejor amigo Naruto o con aquel tipo que era su sustituto donde además no le había gustado un pelo.

-¿liberarme? –repitió sarcástica- ¿para qué? ¿Para llevarme ante su señoría Orochimaru?

-Orochimaru está muerto.

Una nueva sorpresa se llevaba Aine que lo miraba desconcertada y con un millón de preguntas.

-he decidido liberarte y solo pido una cosa a cambio, quiero que detengas a los que se interponga en mi camino en mi deseo de venganza contra Uchiha Itachi.

-¡no pienso ayudarte! –con la mano sobre un colgante que portaba.

-¿lo ves? –intervino Karin- no necesitamos a esta desvergonzada. Que se pudra aquí si es lo que quiere.

-¡vaya, pero mira quién tenemos aquí! Si es la mismísima Karin. El 'experimento' favorito de Orochimaru o eso es lo que oí. Y la subordinaba que daba a los prisioneros de su gran señoría comida putrefacta.

-eo Sasuke, anda convence a la chica para que venga. –riendo entre dientes por lo poco que ambas empezaron a atacarse verbalmente, aparte que concordaba con lo que Aine decía.

-Aine te ofrezco la opción de sacarte de este lugar. ¿Qué te encadena para seguir atada en esta habitación hasta tu fin?

-…

-vamos Ai-chan ven con nosotros. Lo pasaremos bien. –apremió Suigetsu.

-¿por qué con ella la tratas con cariño y a mí me insultas? –preguntó Karin mirándole con profundo odio.

-porque juntos congeniaríamos contra ti. –respondió sinceramente.

Y otro puñetazo se ganó el chico, gesto ignorado por Sasuke y Juugo.

-me dices que me liberas, que combata contra personas que no conozco solo por tu propio egoísmo y por si fuera poco tengo que viajar al lado de esa arpía. Es un precio un poco bajo lo que me ofreces.

-anda Sasuke, déjala. Sin ella podemos ser eficaces.

-¿qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Sasuke.

-que liberes a mis hermanas. Antes de ayudarte, quiero que mis hermanas estén conmigo. Si lo haces, mataré a quién sea y te ayudaré en tu venganza.

-oye engreída te pasas demasiado con tus condiciones. Además que no se encuentran en las habitaciones que hay al doblar la esquina. –con cierta ironía.

-de acuerdo. –aceptó Sasuke ante sorpresa de Karin y regocijo de Suigetsu.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_SUNA_

Un pelirrojo vestido con las ropas propias de kage paseaba por los pasillos que llevaban a sus habitaciones. A su lado, su mayor consejero, Baki, le indicaba los deberes para el día siguiente que el Kazekage lo veía como algo molesto y fastidioso. Cierto que se preocupaba y quería proteger a los de su aldea, pero era algo cansado. Quería relajarse, quería estar con ella…

-suficiente Baki.

-ah… demo… Kazekage-sama.

Y como si eso fueran las palabras clave, el Kazekage prosiguió en solitario su camino que llevaba a su habitación. Con sumo cuidado, giró el pomo descubriéndose una gran habitación pero sencilla. Aunque lo de sencilla tendría que ir entre comillas por el estado que representaba. El cuarto que originalmente estaba compuesto por una cama, dos o tres grandes pergaminos con símbolos históricos, una mesita con una foto de él y sus hermanos, todo ello decorado de marrón como la arena que casi reinaba en toda la villa; había pasado a estar cubierta de kunais o shurikens, olor a quemado y algún pergamino ligeramente carbonizado. Un suspiro de resignación salió de su boca. Otra vez tendría que mudarse temporalmente de habitación hasta que arreglasen la que ahora estaba hecho pedazos. Miró a la causante, una jovencita que recientemente estaba en la mayoría de edad, de cabello largo recogido en una trenza para mayor comodidad, ojos verdes que indicaban la seriedad y la concentración al haber empleado sus habilidades.

-Himeko. –pronunció el Kazekage adentrándose en lo que quedaba de su habitación.

-Gaara-sama. –mirándole, luego como si despertase de un trance observó el cuarto y apenada se dirigió al pelirrojo- suminasen, lo siento. Me dejé llevar nuevamente y…

-tranquila. –negando con una sonrisa.

Himeko todavía con la cara de roja de vergüenza miró como el chico se sentaba en lo único que quedaba de pié, un cómodo sillón que daba a la ventana y ver el horizonte. Gaara le hizo una seña para que se acercara, acto que ella un poco más tranquila hizo. Igual que un guardaespaldas, se situó al lado del Kazekage contemplando tan bello atardecer.

-¿has recordado algo? –preguntó repentinamente cogiéndola por sorpresa.

-no, lo de siempre. –contestó con un halo de tristeza- solo recuerdo el rostro de mi padre loco de rabia, loco por el poder y así se desquita con mi one-san. Mientras yo y mi one-chan miramos asustadas sin poder hacer nada. –cerró los ojos como si aquellos recuerdos estuviesen presentes- lo que viene después es muy vago. Sangre, dolor y una fuerte explosión. Y de ahí, misteriosamente llegué a estar prisionera aquí en Suna.

-¿te sientes prisionera?

-antes de que usted me librase de esa sucia cárcel que me mantuvo cautiva durante largos años. Ni siquiera sé porque lo hizo.

-mi padre… sabía que él y su aliado, un tal Orochimaru, había usado las antiguas mazmorras para alguien. Cuando murió, sentí curiosidad y te vi… -balbuceando con disimulo.

-sí. Eso sí. Tú y tus hermanos me sacasteis de aquella prisión. Y la verdad os lo agradezco. Me ayudasteis mucho. Usted dándome alojamiento; Temari-san en asuntos mujeres. –riendo brevemente- y Kankuro –bajando el tono de voz como un susurro al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas adoptaban un ligero color carmesí- entrenándome.

Gaara se tensó apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. La arena amenazaba con rodearle y que Himeko fuera su víctima.

-¡retírate! –ordenó con aspereza- ¡necesito descansar!

-entendido Gaara-sama.

Una vez solo, se frustró consigo mismo, se enfadó con ella, con su hermano y con lo que sentía por esa muchacha de misterioso pasado. Un sentimiento que para su desgracia no era correspondido. Llevó una mano a la cabeza, al kanji donde estaba pintado el símbolo del amor doliéndole terriblemente.

-¿por qué yo que soy la que la protege me trata con respeto y a ese imbécil de Kankuro que solo la instruyó lo trata más formal? –indignado por algo tan irrelevante.

--

Himeko se dirigía a su habitación, hasta que una idea vagó por su mente y era ver a su sensei marionetista. La verdad es que estar con él, le producía calma y gracia. Se lo pasaba bien con él. Lo mismo sucedía con sus hermanos pequeños. Y cuando estaban juntos, se sentía nostálgica y tenía la costumbre de alejarse de ellos, acordándose de sus hermanas. Aunque esos momentos no duraban mucho, porque Gaara siempre aparecía a su lado.

-pero cuando estoy sola es inevitable. –mirando como el Sol ya se había ocultado y el cielo estaba azul oscuro con sus puntos brillantes- me pregunto qué habrá sido de mis hermanas, si seguirán vivas…

De pronto, una presencia apareció como agua que caía del techo frente a ella. Himeko se puso ofensiva llevando una mano a sus porta kunais.

-ey tranquila que no vengo a pelear contra ti.

-¿qué quieres? –con su kunai al frente desconfiada.

-vengo a sacarte de este sitio temporalmente para que vengas con nosotros.

-¿nosotros?

-ajá, el grupo Hebi donde está tu hermana aine.

La sorpresa que se llevó Himeko fue tan grande que el kunai se le cayó de las manos y vagos recuerdos acudían a su mente donde veía como un ser de cabello largo azabache la separaba de sus hermanas. El color de pelo de aquel personaje le recordó una capa de misma tonalidad con algo rojo incrustado. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y cayó inconsciente.

Suigetsu viéndolo, se apresuró a coger a la chica antes de que cayera al suelo y recibir una reprimenda de la mayor, que era lo que menos quería.

-es muy guapa. –apartando un mechón tras la oreja femenina- es igual de bella que su hermana. Me pregunto si en odiar a Karin será igual a ella. –sonriendo entre dientes.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_KONOHA_

-arigato. –había dicho una adolescente con una enorme sonrisa recibiendo un plato con comida.

La chica que estaba frente suya, una chica su misma edad, también le sonrió pero no tan ampliamente como ella. No podía cuando aquella chica misteriosa estaba encarcelada y no por su maestra, tampoco por el sandaime. Es más, aquella chica le había pedido expresamente que no revelara su existencia a nadie. Pero, ¿cómo podía estar alegre cuando estaba entre rejas por un delito que no había cometido?

-por cierto, Sakura-san –empezó la chica dejando el tenedor en el plato- todavía no te he dado merecidamente las gracias.

-¿por qué? –preguntó la llamada Sakura confusa.

-bueno… derrotaste a esas serpientes que solo me traían la comida; vienes cada día no solo a traerme alimento sino que también a hacerme compañía; me enseñaste muchos jutsus a pesar de que soy lenta aprendiendo; te convertiste en mi mejor amiga… te tomaste demasiadas molestias conmigo cuando lo tuyo es prioritario. –con una sonrisa dulce sabiendo lo que sufría la chica de pelo rosa.

-prioritario o no, no tiene mucha importancia sino sabes nada y no puedes hacer nada sin pedir permiso.

-¡no te deprimas Sasuke-san regresará! –dijo la chica con ánimo.

-gracias Hikari.

Hikari sonrió con mayor ternura, una cualidad muy vista en aquella adolescente y que alegraba el corazón de Sakura. Además contaba con una belleza sin igual. Su cabello castaño como el roble rizado de una manera juguetona hacía que sus ojos aguamarina resaltasen con mayor esplendor, como su nombre indicaba.

Todo diferente a como era la primera vez que la había visto.

Guiada por dos serpientes que conducían a un pasadizo nunca visto, se había decidido seguirlas con la esperanza de que tuvieran algo que ver con Orochimaru o con Sasuke. Cual fue su decepción al ver que solo llevaban comida a su amiga Hikari que por aquel entonces era como una niña abandonada y triste con algunos rasguños en el rostro.

Las serpientes se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y sin más la habían atacado que respondió a la ofensiva con su fuerza innata. Después de eso, había querido liberarla pero ella se había opuesto rotundamente, alegando que ÉL vendría por ella. Ese ÉL nunca supo de quién hablaba porque al parecer Hikari no recordaba mucho sobre su pasado.

Lo único que recordaba era que pertenecía a la villa del sonido y su clan había sido exterminado de extraña manera.

En cuanto a su captor, no recordaba su cara ni quién había sido.

Desde entonces, se la pasaba viniendo a aquel calabozo conversando con aquella chica de todo, aunque el tema de Sasuke y el de querer ser fuerte por él, era el tema especial de ambas. Hikari por su parte, le comentaba que estaba perdidamente enamorada de un joven algo más mayor que ella pero no recordaba su rostro ni su nombre, solo la caballerosidad que poseía.

Enternecida y comprendiendo ese amor a distancia, Sakura había hecho el esfuerzo de hacer todo lo humanamente posible para que recuperase la memoria pero solo obtenía el amago delirio de la palabra títere.

-neh, Sakura-san, ese otro chico del que me hablaste, Naruto, ¿qué piensas hacer respecto a él?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-me dijiste que te confesó tus sentimientos. Supongo que le dirás que no. –dijo convencida.

-la verdad, lo estoy considerando.

-doushite? –toda alarmada- ¿qué pasa con eso de hacerte fuerte por Sasuke-san?

-…

-Sakura-san…

-a él no le importo. Nunca le he importado. Me odia. –toda triste recordando el día de la partida del Uchiha.

-¡pues es un baka! Si lo tuviera delante le daría unos azotes. Él se pierde lo encantadora que eres. -Sakura rió- estoy convencida que a mis hermanas les caerías bien.

-¿tus hermanas?

-ajá. Están vivas, estoy segura de ello. Intento contactar con ellas con mi técnica de telepatía pero la distancia es demasiada que no tengo el poder suficiente. No entiendo porque ellas que tienen más experiencia, no contactan conmigo. -dijo fastidiada.

-seguro que habrá una buena razón. No te preocupes Hika.

-hai!

-bueno, es hora de irme, antes de que mi madre se entere de mi escapadita. –levantándose del frío suelo- mañana tengo entrenamiento con Tsunade-shishou, vendré tarde.

-no te preocupes y gracias por la cena. –con un guiño.

Sola en su celda, Hikari apoyó la espalda en pared de piedra terminando de comer lo que su mejor amiga le había traído que además era su plato favorito.

De inmediato, terminó el plato dejándolo a un lado y se encogió de piernas mirando el poco exterior que le ofrecía aquel calabozo.

Habían pasado tantos años que se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo sus hermanas y cómo estaban.

-sois hermanas de pies a cabeza. –dijo una voz masculina.

Un grito involuntario de susto y se volteó viendo a un chico de media melena quién le sonreía.

-las tres sois bonitas y muy nostálgicas. Si me dices que odias a Karin seremos muy buenos amigos.

-¿quién eres tú?

-la misma pregunta que la otra. Solo que ella estaba más a la defensiva.

-¿quién eres? –volvió a preguntar aunque sus ojos no mostraban fiereza sino curiosidad.

-un amigo de tus lindas hermanas.

-¿mis hermanas? –con los ojos como platos.

-ambas están libres.

-¿lo dices en serio?

-¿acaso lo dudas nechan? –preguntó una segunda voz.

-¡¿onesan?! –exclamó llena de alegría.

-me alegro de ver que Orochimaru no te ha hecho nada. –dijo aliviada.

-¿quién es Orochimaru? –preguntó sin entender.

-ey Ai-chan, ya hablareis cuando estemos en las afueras de Konoha. Además tu otra hermanita linda sigue inconsciente.

-¿hermanita? ¿Habláis de Hime-onesan?

-¿quién sino para estar las tres juntas? –con una sonrisa- vamos Hika, Suigetsu tiene razón. Debemos darnos prisa. Te lo explicaré todo a su debido tiempo.

-etto… ¿podéis darme unos minutos de nada?

-pero…

-está bien. –concedió Aine.

Hikari agradeció con una sonrisa y en su bolso ninja cogió uno de sus vacíos pergaminos con la intención de dejarle una nota de despedida a su amiga Sakura. No iba a ser tan cruel, para no hacerlo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-¿se puede saber a dónde ha ido Sasuke? –preguntó Karin viéndose molesta de estar asolas con Juugo y Himeko que se encontraba recostada sobre un árbol inconsciente, pero que vistas desde otro punto parecía dormir apaciblemente con un rostro angelical.

-quizás sintiese nostalgia de lo que fue su hogar. –opinó Juugo.

-¡ja! ¡Y yo me chupo el dedo! Sasuke ya lo ha dicho. Su objetivo es ese Itachi que lo tiene más que obsesionado. Y luego… -cambiándole la cara a una de notables coloretes y el puño en señal de triunfo- el de resurgir el clan.

-dudo que quiera hacerlo contigo.

-¡cállate imbécil integral! ¡No hables tanto por muy pedazo de mastodonte que seas!

El sueño apacible de Himeko fue bruscamente interrumpido por el grito ensordecedor de la mujer de gafas. Se talló los ojos y vio a la chica teniendo ya una impresión de ella.

-"menuda una faldera"

-oh mira, la chica ha despertado. –dijo Juugo observándola a medida que se acercaba a ella- ¿estás bien Himeko?

Parpadeó unos segundos y de inmediato se levantó asustada ante extrañeza de Juugo y bufido de Karin.

-tranquila, no te vamos hacer nada. Somos amigos de tu hermana.

-¿amiga de esa bruja engreída? ¡No me hagas reír! –dijo Karin burlona.

-agradezco el sentimiento. No sabes cuanto me alivia. –escuchándose la voz de Aine.

Himeko vio a sus dos hermanas en compañía del chico que había visto, pero eso era secundario. Estaban ahí, a pocos pasos. Con lágrimas en sus ojos esmeralda se acercó a ellas corriendo, abrazándose y riendo como nunca lo habían hecho.

-es enternecedor ver a tres bellas chicas con su sonrisa inocente.

-es repugnante.

-…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Mientras eso ocurría, en una parte cercana, Sasuke se encontraba de pie sobre la rama de un árbol, observando una casa en especial, una ventana en especial donde una chica se cambiaba su ropa para dormir.

Estaba muy hermosa, demasiado hermosa. Seguro que muchos moscones andaban detrás de ella. O pervertidos que hacían de las suyas, aunque él estaba en la lista al espiar como se desnudaba.

-Sakura… -susurró estirando el brazo como si pudiera tocarla.

Cerró el puño y los ojos. No podía mostrarse débil. Tenía una venganza que cumplir y una vez concluida… ya pensaría en eso.

Girando sobre sus talones volvió con su nuevo equipo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Tal como prometí, tras tres semanas, aquí está la continuación. Vuelvo a insistir con lo mismo, de dependiendo de vuestra aceptación, la siguiente actualización en vez de tres semanas después, será en dos o quizás en menos.

Esto me recuerda el comunicaros que acabo de hacer una encuesta sobre sí queréis lemon sasusaku en este fic.

Besos a todos/as y por favor dejadme un review.

'Atori'


	3. Capítulo 02

_**DEDICADO A MIS NECHANS: L.I.T Y LAMSI**_

**SUMARY:** Tres hermanas separadas por Orochimaru se unirán nuevamente gracias a Hebi y lograrán el nacimiento de nuevos amores.

**Aviso: **Este fic en realidad era solo para que lo leyeran dos personas, las cuales gracias a ellas este fic no existiría. Y por ello, no me paré en los detalles como hago normalmente. Obviamente alguno de los personajes estará bastante Occ, pero esto es un fic, y solo el creador es capaz de mantener la personalidad, y si además es un fic que contiene romance, imposible de crear un fic de este estilo a no ser que estén siempre callados.

**Parejas: **Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto; Itachi x Occ x Juugo; Gaara x Occ x Kankuro; Sasori x Occ x Kabuto; Shikamaru x Temari; Pein x Konan; Naruto x Hinata; Neji x Tenten.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto. Excepto los personajes de Aine (es de mi propiedad); Himeko (propiedad de L.I.T); y Hikari (propiedad de Lamsi)

* * *

**-EL CLAN TSUKINO-**

_by: Atori_

* * *

_Capítulo 2:_

Para cuando Sasuke regresó, advirtió como su equipo estaba completo pero también demasiado revolucionado para su gusto.

Estaba la hermana mayor junto a la mediana, la cual ya había despertado y otra que desconocía echándole en cara a la de anteojos que con la cara arrugada respondía a los ataques ofensivas que las tres hermanas empleaban contra ella. Suigetsu, como era de esperar, no hacía nada para pararlas, solo reía maliciosamente haciendo de vez en cuando muecas raras. Y Juugo tenía un rostro bobalicón y desconocido que le asustada, y que si se fijaba bien era dirigido para la mayor de las Tsukino.

-¿qué es lo que sucede aquí? –fue lo que primero preguntó.

Todos sin excepción se giraron a verle, Karin con un sonrojo notorio, Suigetsu con su picardía habitual, Juugo inexpresivo, Himeko ligeramente colorada, Aine con cierta molestia y Hikari con el rostro incrédulo.

-pues como no controles la lengua viperina de la gafitas esta, tendré problemas para ayudarte en tu venganza. –soltó Aine.

-hicimos un pacto y yo he cumplido mi parte.

-¡ja! –dijo Karin burlona.

-y Karin recuerda que ellas son más necesarias que tú, así que contrólate.

-¡ja! –le devolvió Aine.

-me parece que Ai-chan aborrece a la bestia de Karin, es comprensible. –acotó Suigetsu.

-¡deja de llamarme bestia! –dándole un puñetazo volviéndolo agua.

-oye chica, si es que eres mujer, pero pegándole demuestras que eres una auténtica bestia. –aportó Himeko.

-¿quieres recibir tú también? –enseñándole el puño.

-eso si puedes. –dijo la mediana en modo defensivo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-nechan… -dijo Hikari pensando en algo para detenerla- vamos, pasa de ella. Además que como dicen, mala hierba nunca muere. –mirando de reojo a la pelirroja.

-¡repítelo si te atreves mocosa!

-¡basta he dicho! –gritó Sasuke- movámonos de inmediato.

-ok jefe, se entiende. Estamos a dos pasos de tu querida villa que te traerá nostalgia.

-movámonos Suigetsu.

-oye tú, el creído. El chico ese me saca de la aldea de Suna donde estuve por años, me encuentro con mis hermanas que con la alegría de verlas, no sé que hago aquí y para terminar ni siquiera sé quiénes sois y porque tenemos que seguirte.

-estoy igual de la opinión de Hime-onechan. Onesan, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estamos con ellos?

-pues…

-las explicaciones en otro lado, lejos de Konoha.

Hikari frunció el cejo. Las presentaciones no estaban hechas, pero en la discusión que había mantenido con aquella Bitch como la denominaba, su nombre había salido a la luz y ciertas cosas que lo asociaba con que aquel pelinegro era el hombre de que su amiga-sensei estaba perdidamente enamorada.

-¿acaso te da miedo estar en Konoha? –preguntó inexpresiva acaparando la atención de todos que estaban confusos, no como Sasuke que había logrado trastocarlo por unos segundos- ¿dejaste algo que ahora te arrepientes? –volvió a cuestionar.

Observando que seguía dándole la espalda, imaginó que estaba en lo correcto en sus deducciones. Tras segundos de intenso silencio y sin ningún movimiento, fue Sasuke el primero en girarse lentamente con los ojos cerrados hacia la más pequeña de las hermanas para abrirlos y mostrar su temido sharingan.

-¡no lo hagas! –gritó Aine sabiendo lo que ocurriría.

Y Hikari se vio envuelta en el genjutsu de Sasuke donde se sentía en un lugar tétrico sin salida.

-¡Hikari! –gritó ahora Himeko sin saber muy bien lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero sus ojos de par en par le decían que no estaba en ese mundo.

-¡he dicho que basta! –lanzando un shuriken contra el Uchiha que lo atrapó con demasiada facilidad al mismo tiempo que Hikari volvía en sí jadeante siendo ayudada por su hermana Himeko.

-no lo vuelvas hacer, sino tus hermanas y tú no volveréis al lugar de donde os saqué, sino a uno mucho peor. –devolviéndole el shuriken que rozó la mejilla de la mayor de los Tsukino quedándose paralizada por décimas de segundo para después quejarse de dolor aunque fuese una herida pequeña.

-¡Aine! –dijo ahora Himeko asustada al ver a sus dos hermanas derrotadas por aquel chico que ahora lo veía con malos ojos. Puede que fuera atractivo pero su interior estaba podrido.

-¡movámonos! –avanzando varios pasos seguido de una satisfecha Karin y un Suigetsu que miraba para atrás preocupado por las tres hermanas.

Las tres hermanas siguieron en su sitio con el orgullo bastante herido y sintiéndose más miserables de lo que su padre en el pasado decía de ellas.

Ese recuerdo fue unánime ya que las tres hermanas empezaron a sentirse molestas y angustiadas, así como deseosas de que aquel hombre volviese a la vida y matarle para vengar a su verdadero padre, aunque una de ellas, sin quererlo se había llevado la medalla arrepintiéndose por haber matado en el curso a todo su clan. Pero… ¿y después? ¿Qué había pasado después? Eso era algo que tenían en blanco y más Himeko y Hikari que no sabían como habían llegado a Suna y Konoha respectivamente.

-¿estáis bien? –las interrumpió Juugo mirando a las tres hermanas- perdonadle por favor, pero es que su venganza es lo más importante en su vida. Sufrió mucho por ello.

-¿y por qué estamos involucradas? ¿Qué pintamos nosotras? –preguntó Himeko.

Aine se giró a ver a sus hermanas realizó unos cuantos sellos y con los ojos cerrados, concentrando su chakra, extendió las manos hacia el frente emitiendo una luz azulada dirigida a cada una.

Terminado ambas hermanas quedaron confusas y una de ellas tenía un rostro marcado por la tristeza y decepción que a toda costa quiso no mostrar ante sus hermanas mayores.

-¿qué has hecho? –preguntó Juugo interesado.

-¿recordáis ya todo? –ignorando al chico grande.

-hai. –respondió Himeko- eso fue una técnica de devuelta de recuerdos, ¿cómo la has conseguido?

-Orochimaru me dijo que os borró vuestros recuerdos, no sé con qué propósito, así que mientras que estaba encerrada me dediqué a aprenderla.

-sin embargo, aún quedan algunos puntos en blanco. –siguió Himeko- por ejemplo, ¿cómo llegamos hasta Orochimaru?

-eso es algo que yo tampoco sé. Hika, estás muy callada.

-gomen, gomen. –disculpándose nerviosa- es solo que la impresión de lo sucedido lo que me dejó sin habla.

-ey linduras, vamos que aquí el jefazo se está estresando. –dijo Suigetsu en la distancia.

-por el camino os contaré el motivo porque estamos con ese arrogante y la piosa esa.

-por lo menos el matón este parece más amable, por no decir del otro raro que parece ser muy gracioso. –dijo Hikari volviendo a ser la misma.

-concuerdo contigo. –dijo Himeko riendo.

-ajá. –finalizó Aine con una mano en la mejilla herida donde un resplandor verde emanaba de ella para curarla impresionando más a Juugo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Mientras tanto, en otra parte muy lejana, los pocos miembros que quedaban del Akatsuki, extraían el nuevo bijuu que minutos atrás el nuevo equipo compuesto por Deidara y Tobi habían capturado, aunque más bien había sido Deidara el que se llevaría las medallas ya que, para variar, Tobi huía por patas.

Una vez terminado el proceso, el líder del Akatsuki, más conocido como Pein se había retirado sin sospechar lo que algunos querían para su conveniencia, aunque no fuera contra él.

-solo nos queda el bijuu de nueve colas y el de ocho. Me encargaré yo mismo de traer el bijuu de ocho… sí.

-un momento Deidara, sabes perfectamente que el cupo es un bijuu por cada uno. Y el de ocho me corresponde a mí.

-¿no me hagas reír… sí? Itachi y tú no hacéis gran cosa que no sea pasearos por ahí.

-… -mirada de reojo del Uchiha hacia el artista.

-Deidara no intentes ganarte el odio de todos, ¿quieres? –espetó Sasori.

-vamos, ¿no me digas que sigues molesto porque abandoné a tu primo Kazuzu cuando capturamos el bijuu de una cola? Sí… Además, hizo un favor al librarnos de vuestra querida abuelita Chiyo.

Enfurecido, la cola de Sasori fue directa hacia Deidara que la esquivó de un salto.

-uff, será mejor irse hasta que las aguas se calmen… sí… Tobi, en marcha. –desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-¡joooooooooooopé! –sin muchas ganas de trabajar, pero igualmente le siguió.

-ese chiquillo imprudente. Me desespera. –comentó Sasori al borde de la histeria con los tres Akatsukis que restaban- Maldigo el día en que lo ingresaron como sustituto de Hikari. Ella al menos no iba por su cuenta.

-ahh, la pequeña Tsukino. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba sus nombres. Desde que Orochimaru las raptó.

-olvidémonos de ellas. Además, están muertas. No tiene sentido pensar en gente que ya no está en este mundo. –dijo Itachi con una mirada glacial con su sharingan puesto como siempre.

-eso le costará la vida a Orochimaru. Es una pena, que sea el líder quién quiera matarle.

-es que raptarle sus pupilas para tener el 'Y_amigan_' y después matarlas fue retarle descaradamente. –aportó Kisame.

-Orochimaru ha muerto. –interrumpió el cuarto Akatsuki que estaba presente que era ahora la única mujer en la organización y ocupaba la mano derecha de Pein- Sasuke le ha matado.

-… -sorpresa para Itachi que miró a Konan buscando algún indicio de que fuese una mentira, aunque en ese lugar, puede que abundasen las desconfianzas y las traiciones pero no algo tan primitivo como las mentiras.

-vaya, solo espero que Pein no le guarde rencor al pequeño Uchiha. Sería un problema para ti, ¿no Itachi-san?

-escuchadme atentamente. Os voy a encargar una misión que no tiene nada que ver con los bijuu. Y no es la voluntad de Dios, ni de Pein, sino mía. Quiero que indaguéis en las guaridas de Orochimaru y busquéis pruebas contundentes de que las tres hermanas Tsukino están muertas.

-¿es que piensas que están vivas? –preguntó Sasori con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-solo se han escuchado rumores, no hay nada seguro. –dijo Konan.

-ellas están muertas, o por lo menos una de ellas está. –aseguró Itachi marchándose de aquella tétrica cueva.

-no entiendo porque lo dice con tanta convicción. Sé que estuvo con una de las hermanas cuando las secuestraron, pero no vio como la mataban. –dijo Konan confusa.

-es el colgante. –contestó Kisame.

-¿qué colgante? –preguntó Sasori.

-el que tiene puesto, según sé, lo hizo Aine y lo encontró tirado en el suelo el día de su secuestro.

-creía que consideraba a Aine como una chiquilla impertinente.

-pues su carácter se volvió más frío desde que Orochimaru la raptó, lo mismo te pasó a ti con Hikari, Sasori. –dijo Kisame con una sonrisa malvada.

-hn. –bufó molesto.

-ya es suficiente. Cumplid la misión antes de que Deidara regrese con el nuevo bijuu.

-¡hai!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En Suna, mientras tanto, el Kazekage reunía a todos sus fieles shinobis así como a sus dos hermanos mostrando una preocupación que era digna de ver.

-quiero que la traigáis de vuelta, y vigilad que siga sana y salva. –amenazó a los shinobis quién habían tragado saliva.

Con la ira encendida, dio la media vuelta yendo hacia una dirección seguido de su hermano mayor.

-oye Gaara... Gaara, espera… -observando como su hermano caminaba a grandes zancadas sin detenerse- sé que te sientes desesperado por la repentina desaparición de Himeko pero…

-¡cállate! –murmuró entre dientes mirándole con profundo odio.

-pero Gaara…

-¡que te calles he dicho! –perdiendo la paciencia cogiéndole por el cuello de su traje- ¡tú…! ¡Tú tenías que haber estado con ella! ¡Ella ha desaparecido por tu culpa!

-pero Gaara… -nervioso- si Himeko estaba contigo antes de desaparecer… -los ojos de su hermano se volvieron en unos que reflejaban locura creyendo que lo estaba acusando- no… no quiero decir lo que piensas… es solo que… considero injusto que me eches la culpa cuando Hime-chan estaba contigo…

Más furioso lo lanzó contra el suelo, donde Kankuro se quejó de dolor en su trasero y posar los ojos en su hermano pequeño.

-no vuelvas a llamarla así ante mi presencia. –amenazó para proseguir con su camino.

Kankuro sudaba frío y se hacía una buena nota mental sobre los celos tan notorios que su hermanito sentía.

Pues era consciente que entre ellos y aquella chica había un triángulo amoroso donde los implicados sufrían a su manera por el amor no correspondido.

-sé que ella me ama, pero… no puedo corresponderla porque no siento nada especial. Pero si le digo lo que pienso, Gaara me matará. Y de la otra manera también. Y si no aparece, Gaara me matará; y si vuelve volvemos al punto de partida. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer? –encontrándose en un laberinto sin salida.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Tres semanas después, la actualización que me ha sorprendido como ha pasado el tiempo. De no ser porque lo tengo apuntado, no me habría dado cuenta.

Bueno, lo mismo que capítulos anteriores, dentro de tres semanas la actualización y si tiene aceptación, pues será menos y blablabla.

Y respeto a lo que había dicho sobre lemon sasusaku en este fic, solo contaré los votos que hay en la encuesta de mi profile.

A los que siguen mi nuevo fic, Unmei, os doy la noticia de que estará actualizado antes del 14 o el mismo 14 de este mes.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews.

'Atori'


End file.
